Księstwo Wołynia
Księstwo Wołynia - państwo w Europie, istniejące w latach 1432 - 1492. Wasal Królestwa Polski, leżał na jej wschodnim pograniczu. Historia Pierwsze lata Po zwycięskiej świętej wojnie pomiędzy Polską, a zjednoczonymi Rusiami, udało się przyłączyć do ziem króla Mirosława Bratobójcy cały Wołyń. Ponieważ w ten sposób jego domena stała się zbyt duża, zdecydował się powierzyć te ziemie swojemu zaufanemu dworzaninowi, Maciejowi Legnickiemu, zachowując jednak w swoich rekach zamek w Lubomlu - gniazdo swojego rodu. Z racji tego, że ziemie, które otrzymał on we władanie znacząco różniły się od reszty kraju, np. narodowością i kulturą mieszkańców (ziemie te zamieszkiwali Rusini Haliccy), a także dlatego, że znajdowały się na pograniczu niebezpiecznego, pogańskiego sąsiada, otrzymał on o wiele większą autonomię od innych polskich arystokratów, np. jego księstwo mogło posiadać własną armię. W 1436 r, postanowił on skorzystać z osłabienia ruskich sąsiadów, spowodowanego ponownym rozpadem Rusi na kijowską i nowogrodzką, atakując władczynię tej pierwszej, Przybysławę, mając na celu zdobycie ważnej twierdzy, Halicza. Nie znamy żadnych faktów z jej przebiegu, lecz mamy zapiski, że zakończyła się ona białym pokojem, a więc nie zdołał on osiągnąć swojego celu. W 1443 r. książę Maciej zwraca się do króla z prośbą przekazania mu zamku Luboml, który, zgodnie z prawem, jest częścią księstwa Wołynia, a więc jego własnością. Wybitne zdolności dyplomatyczne Mirosława sprawiają jednak, że udaje mu się księcia przekonać samą perswazją do porzucenia marzeń o tej miejscowości. Książę Maciej zmarł w 1444 r., lecz władczynią Wołynia z bliżej nieznanych przyczyn nie została jego najstarsza córka, Gertruda, lecz lokalny, chrześcijański szlachcic, Jurij Gosiewski. Wierny wasal na pograniczu Jego rządy nie trwały jednak długo, bo w 1448 r. również i on zmarł, a władzę nad księstwem przejął Mścisław Leszczyński, potomek dawnego patrycjuszowskiego rodu I Republiki Pruskiej. Wkrótce do jego stolicy w Brześciu przybył królewski dyplomata, Dobiesław Stadnicki. Zaoferował on księciu, by polski król, Jacek, ożenił się z jego córką. Wiedząc, jak bardzo wzmocniłoby to jego pozycję w królestwie, książę wyraża zgodę. Książę Mścisław był wiernym lennikiem króla Jacka. Wysłał swoje oddziały, gdy władca zdecydował się zainterweniować w wojnę litewko-ruską, wysłał swoją armię pod wodzą Lwa Golitzina, gdzie odniosła ona pewne sukcesy, np. w kooperacji z Czechami pod wodzą Jiriego z Husi zwyciężyli Kijowczyków pod Połockiem, a następnie samodzielnie zwyciężyły armię Bułgarii Nadwołżańskiej w II bitwie pod Mińskiem. Pod koniec wojny zaś odniósł, razem z wojskami polskimi i szczecińskimi, zwycięstwo pod Wizną. Książę wsparł króla Jacka zbrojnie także podczas buntu Rusinów z Przemyśla. Gdy wybuchła wojna halicka, znana także jako krucjata halicka, Wołyń wiernie wspierał siły polskie. To właśnie dzięki armii wołyńskiej pod wodzą Onisima Kolzoffa siłom polskim udało się zwyciężyć w bitwie pod Haliczem. W trakcie wojny jednak Włodzimierz Wołyński - jedno z najważniejszych miast księstwa - zostało oblężone przez Kijowczyków. Na odsiecz wyruszają jednak Polacy, w wyniku czego dochodzi do wielkiej bitwy pod Włodzimierzem Wołyńskim, zwycięskiej dla odsieczy. Wołyńczycy tymczasem oblegli Połock. W 1473 r. wybuchła wojna litewsko-nowogrodzka, w którą Polska, jako sprzymierzeniec Litwy, została zaangażowana, a wraz z nią - także Wołyń. W przez większość trwających dwa lata walk ich armia, choć operowała na północy, nie odznaczyła się w żaden wyjątkowy sposób. Dopiero w 1475 r., podczas II bitwy pod Chołmem, odegrała znaczącą rolę. Ostatnie lata W 1480 r. na Wołyniu wybuchł poważny bunt chłopów, niezadowolonych z wymiarów nałożonych na nich podatków i pańszczyzny. W bitwie pod Kowlem wojskom książęcym pod wodzą Lwa Golitzina udało się jednak odnieść zwycięstwo. Rok 1483 przyniósł wybuch I wojny polsko-nitrzańskiej, a Wołyń, jako wierny polski wasal, również wziął udział w tej wyprawie na tengrystów. Jego armia nie odegrała w niej jednak żadnej roli - nawet nie przekroczyła Karpat. Tymczasem królowi Miłobratowi względna niezależność Wołynia była nie w smak. Chciał mieć bowiem pełną kontrolę nad pogańskim pograniczem. W tym celu rozpoczął proces likwidacji autonomii Księstwa Wołynia, pomimo niezdecydowanego sprzeciwu księżnej Julii. Proces ten trwał aż do 1492 r. Wtedy to, zgodnie z królewskim dekretem, Wołyń tracił całą swą autonomię. Samo Księstwo Wołynia jako jednostka administracyjna wciąż istniało, lecz nie wyróżniało się już niczym ponad inne księstwa polskie. Sam ród Leszczyńskich zaś rozproszył się po Polsce. Niektórzy historycy sugerują, że wielki polski generał, Prendota Leszczyński był dalekim potomkiem księżnej Julii, lecz nie udało się tego udowodnić.Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Państwa Europy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Księstwa